


like i need you

by gulfkanawhat



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, because well. we all know the plot., but hey have you considered ... Mai?, he's learning how to get bolder tbh, i hate myself sometimes, is this allowed?, needy type, puifai i'm so sorry sweetie, tharn is a gay disaster who needs answers and he only knows one way to get them, why am i tagging with vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulfkanawhat/pseuds/gulfkanawhat
Summary: "If I'm horny, I'll just fuck you to blow off some steam."Tharn learns about Type seeing Puifai and shows him exactly which one of them is the one Type truly needs.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 577





	like i need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hello, hello!
> 
> this is my first work for this fandom, so please be gentle with me :(( especially that English isn't my first language so, if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance. 
> 
> also, i need to say that I have many other works and AUs planned for these two and a pt. 2 of this one shot which will be even filthier knowing me... eh. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to my wifey who's been nothing but supportive of me! ILY bb <3
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

This is probably the worst situation Tharn has ever been in his whole nineteen years of existence. If you had told him a few months ago that he would fall desperately in love for a straight, homophobic man, he would most likely laugh in your face from the ridiculousness of your words. And yet here he is, desperately in love with his straight, homophobic roommate. Well, it could always be worse right? 

Oh wait, it is. It went from bad to worse the moment he accepted to have sex with Type. 

Before that fateful morning when Type woke him up only to throw that sentence _"Have sex with me."_ right at his face, making Tharn's brain short circuit, 

Type used to be inaccessible. An innocent and confusing crush that Tharn was certain he would get over soon enough. But that morning changed everything for them, or – well, it changed everything for _him_ because Type was no longer inaccessible. He was literally the one coming forward with that request. And sure, he might have told Tharn that he was only doing it because he didn't want to owe him, but Tharn isn't stupid. 

He knows an excuse when he hears one and the whole _I don't want to owe you_ bullshit was just an excuse. Type isn't a good liar, that's something he noticed. The moment he starts avoiding Tharn's eyes, he knows that whatever is coming out of Type's mouth is anything but the truth. 

Tharn is a man, and he's weak. Lately only weak for Type. So, of course they had sex. Multiple times. And Tharn being the idiot he is, he let his heart get in too deep and it's too late to backtrack now. 

He is in love with Type. 

Type, who is seeing someone else now. A woman, who's most likely stunning and sweet and – she's probably everything Type has ever wanted. 

Then why does Type keep coming for more? 

Well, in a way Type never said things were official with that Puifai girl. Right now they're only seeing each other but… If the roles were reversed, if Tharn was in that girl's shoes and he found out that the boy he's seeing is sleeping with someone else, he'd be so pissed. 

He doesn't understand what Type is playing at but the selfish part of him is happy that Type keeps coming back for Tharn even though he shouldn't be. Because Type doesn't want his heart, he only wants his dick. And then what? When he decides he wants to make things official with Puifai, Tharn will be the one left behind with a broken heart and he can only blame himself for letting things get this far. 

He can’t though, he just can't let go of Type yet. 

The fact that they share a room makes things worse because he sees him everyday. And then Type gives him those puppy eyes of his and juts out his sinfully plump lips into a pout and Tharn is a goner. Type could ask him to walk through fire and Tharn wouldn't even hesitate. He'd blindly do it and it's not fair because Type would never do the same for him. 

He doesn't know where Type stands with Puifai right now, all he knows is that he needs to fight back. He needs to win Type over, and there's only one way his grumpy roommate will ever allow him to be close. 

He'll fuck the truth out of him. 

***

The thing is, he doesn't even need to be the one approaching Type. His roommate is clearly addicted to sex with him, and he's often the one making the first move and asking for it, so tonight isn't any different. 

Type walks out of their shared bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, hair still damp from his shower as some droplets of water run down his lean and tanned body, forcing Tharn use all of his self control to not jump on his roommate right there and then and lick over the path they take on his smooth skin. He looks… ravishing. He always does but tonight especially, Tharn wants to make sure Type won't be able to walk properly for the next few days. He wants Type to remember that Tharn has been inside him with every step he takes. 

"What are you looking at?" Type asks with his trademark scowl that Tharn has always found absolutely adorable. 

"You, obviously." Tharn easily replies. 

He pushes his books aside, since he's definitely no longer going to pay attention to them now anyways, and leans back on his hands as he lets his eyes slowly take in Type's beautiful body. He doesn't miss the blush spreading on Type's cheeks. 

"Well," 

Tharn raises a surprised eyebrow when Type snatches the towel from his hips and angrily throws it at Tharn's face. 

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you going to do something about it?" 

"About what?" Tharn asks once he throws the towel on the floor, his eyes finding their way back to Type's body, now fully exposed. 

He's already half hard and all Tharn did was stare at him. 

"About the growing problem between your legs, asshole."

"Hm, come here."

Type may always play hard to get, but when he knows he's about to get it, that's when he's the most well behaved. Always eager to follow Tharn's instructions, even though he'll never admit it and that's okay. 

When he's close enough to touch, Tharn is quick to grab his hips and pull Type on top of him to straddle his lap. 

"Be gentle, you asshole!" 

Type complains but as always, his words contradict his actions as he wraps his arms around Tharn's neck and rocks his hips forward, making their cocks, only separated by Tharn's sweatpants, grind in one slow, tortuous movement and a tiny whimper escapes his parted lips. Lips that Tharn doesn't hesitate to capture in a kiss. 

Fuck, Type's lips are the softest, sweetest lips he has ever tasted. They're so sinful, so plump and pink and pillowy. Those lips could make any man go insane. Tharn hopes that Puifai hasn't had the chance to get a taste of them yet. The thought alone fills him with a strong feeling of jealousy and Tharn bites hard on his roommate's bottom lip, pulling and sucking until Type moans in pain and smacks his shoulder to make him let go. 

"What the hell, Tharn? What was that for?" 

Tharn wants to ask him. He wants to know if Type has kissed Puifai but his roommate is still too much in control of his own body right now to tell him the truth. He'll most likely tell him that it's none of his business, which, well… he wouldn't be wrong but, whether Type likes it or not, Tharn is involved. 

“Sorry,” Tharn breathes out and kisses Type’s lips gently as a way to soothe the pain. 

“I just missed you so much today.” 

That makes Type falter for a second before he quickly composes himself and glares down at Tharn. “Stop trying to sweet-talk me, I won’t fall for it. Just fuck me already.” To make his point across, Type grinds down on his cock harder and throws his head back with a restrained moan. That one movement of his hips is enough to make Tharn’s sight turn blurry and his fingers squeeze his roommate’s ass roughly.

“Someone is being impatient today.” Tharn teases and leans in to mouth at Type’s exposed neck, his favorite spot to kiss. He knows how much Type loves neck kisses. 

“Tell me,” He says against his skin as he uses his hands to work his roommate on his cock, back and forth. 

“Why did you come in late today? We could’ve started this much sooner. Now we’re gonna have to make this quick, what a shame.”

Type is already a panting mess, with his eyes screwed shut and his cock hanging hard and leaking at the tip, leaving a wet patch on Tharn’s sweatpants from their steady friction. 

“As if you c-can do this quickly.” Type says between loud breaths. “You always take forever- _ngh, please, Tharn…_ ” 

Tharn smirks against his roommate's neck and licks a stripe from his collarbone up to his earlobe before he catches it between his teeth. One of his hands lets go of Type's ass, he doesn't even need to make him grind on his cock anymore, Type is doing all the work for him. His hand finds its way to the back of his roommate's head and grips and pulls his dark strands. 

"Baby, I won't do anything until you tell me why you came back late." He says teasingly into Type's ear. 

Tharn knows there's a big chance he won't like the answer. And it's confirmed the moment Type stops moving altogether. Tharn leans back and their eyes meet, for a brief moment Type says nothing, watching his face carefully. 

"I was with Puifai." 

And here it is. The dreaded answer Tharn didn't need but still asked for. 

"Doing what?" 

Of course, knowing that he was with Puifai wasn't painful enough already. Tharn would want to make things worse by asking what they were doing. 

"I believe that's none of your business." Type says with a scowl. "Why are you trying to kill the mood?" 

"Why are you avoiding my question?" 

"Why are you answering my question with another question?" 

God, he's such a brat! Tharn loves him with his whole heart. He's _this_ close of dropping the L word, it's not even funny anymore. That's really going to be a bitch to get over if Type does decide to leave for Puifai. Tharn just needs to make sure it doesn't happen. He needs to show Type which one of them is the one he really needs. 

Next thing he knows, Type is being lifted by a pair of strong, veiny arms and rolled over to lay on his back with Tharn taking place between his spread legs. 

"You're really a brat."

"And you have yet to see the worst of it." Type says with a small chuckle that goes straight to Tharn's dick. 

Fuck, he's really the best and worst thing that has ever happened to him. And the way he's splayed out right now, all naked, damp hair sticking to his forehead, flushed cheeks and eyes so heavy and begging to be fucked. Tharn wants nothing more than to bury himself so deep inside him that nothing can ever separate and get in between them. Puifai won't get the chance to see this side of Type, that's for him to see and him alone. 

"Stop staring at me, I've waited for this all day."

Tharn was about to take his roommate apart but these words make him pause for a moment. Has Type been thinking of him while he was with Puifai? Tharn doesn't want to get his hopes up but, how else should he interpret that sentence?

He needs answers. 

"What are you doing!?" Type yelps when Tharn grabs his thighs and lifts them up to bend him over as he moves himself to lay down on his stomach and sinks his teeth on his roommate's round ass cheek. 

"I want to try something."

Something they haven't done before but Tharn has been dying to do. He's going to take Type apart with his mouth. 

"Asshole! Wh-what–" 

Type's sentence his cut short and he lets out a loud gasp when Tharn spreads his ass cheeks with his thumbs and sinks in, licking from his crack, across his fluttering entrance and up to his perineum before he sucks in one of his balls and gives the same treatment with the other. 

"F-fuck… Tharn! Fuck."

Type buries his fingers in his hair, and pulls until it sends sharp stings of pain from Tharn's roots all the way down to his rock hard cock. 

"You like it?" Tharn asks with his mouth only a few centimeters from his goal. 

"More, give me more." Type begs so sweetly, and how could he refuse him when he's being so needy for Tharn? 

He digs his fingers harder on his roommate's meaty ass and this time, he doesn't stop. He starts by lapping slowly across Type's hole a few times then sucks hard on his rim, making Type's legs squeeze around his head and _yes,_ how lovely it would be if he were to die like this, with Type on his mouth and his legs wrapped around him like that. 

Soon, Type's relaxed hole softens up enough to allow Tharn to enter him with his tongue and that's when Type's legs start to tremble. That's when his roommate can't hold back his sounds anymore and smacks Tharn's pillow over his face, wrapping his arms tightly around it. His moans might be muffled now, but they're still loud and clear to Tharn's ears and he wouldn't even be surprised if half of the building can hear them anyway. And honestly? Tharn doesn't even feel guilty about it. Let them hear! Let them hear how good Tharn makes Type feel. 

A small, almost pained whimper can be heard through the pillow when Tharn pulls back and starts kissing up his roommate's body. 

"Good boy." Tharn mumbles against his skin and pulls the pillow from Type's grasp to meet his eyes. "You taste so good."

Type's eyes focus on Tharn's lips, still wet with saliva. 

"If you kiss me right now, I'm going to punch you." 

Tharn laughs at that and feigns to lean in to kiss his lips which makes Type quickly react by grabbing Tharn's face and using the force of his arms to keep him at a good distance.

"Stop it, asshole!" Type says between giggles and the sound is like music to Tharn's ears. It's so pretty. It's even better than music, it makes his heart flutter like crazy in his chest. 

"Hey, I still haven't come, so do what you have to do and get back to work."

"I see how it is, you only want me for my dick." Tharn says the words before he can think better of it and they both freeze at the same time when the realization of what he just said hits them. 

_God dammit._

"That's what we agreed on. Casual lovers." Type murmurs, eyes trailing off to the side. 

Fuck. How he hates those words. _Casual lovers._ He doesn't want this to be casual. He wants to be Type's lover, period. He wants to be his boyfriend and take care of him and… He just wants Type to be _his,_ like he's been Type's from the second he set his eyes on him. 

"What's wrong with you today? Why are you making things weird?" 

Tharn looks down at Type's frowny face and lets out a sigh. 

"I'm not making anything weird. I just want you to remember this. What you and I have," Type's eyes widen the slightest bit. "You won't get this with anyone else." Tharn presses open-mouthed kisses across his roommate's naked shoulder. "I'm the only one who can make you feel this good, Type. She won't be able to fulfill your needs, she doesn't know what you need, she doesn't know your body the way I do."

Tharn reaches out for the bottle of lube resting on his nightstand and pops it open, pouring some on his fingers as he keeps kissing Type's skin, moving down to his chest that starts rising and falling faster from his short, quick breaths. 

"She doesn't know you like to be teased right here." Type lets out a broken moan when Tharn rubs the pads of his fingers around his hole. 

"Tharn… Tharn, please." He begs and spreads his legs wider in a silent request. 

"She doesn't know you like to be filled up with my fingers. One at a time to savor each one individually." 

Tharn probes his first finger gently against Type's relaxed hole and watches with fascination as it easily slides in. Type swallows up his whole finger and clenches around it, making his inner walls squeeze his digit hungrily. 

"Good boy." 

Type half moans, half sobs at that and Tharn can't help the smirk stretching on his lips.

"That's another thing she doesn't know. How much you love being a good boy for me, isn't that right, sweetheart? You love being my good boy, don't you?" 

"Shut up, asshole!" 

Tharn curls up his finger inside, finding Type's sweet spot and making the boy beneath him squirm and arch his back as he quickly reaches for the discarded pillow and moans loudly into it. 

"Hm, the best boy. You respond so easily to my touch, baby. Look at that–" He wraps his fingers around the head of Type's neglected cock. It's an angry red color and there's a pool of precum gathered on his belly that leaked from his tip. "You're so wet for me baby boy."

He leans in and licks Type's stomach clean as he shoves a second finger inside. "Taste so sweet, fuck. I could eat you up all day."

He's barely moving his fingers now, Type seems already too far gone because he's the one rolling his hips to fuck himself on Tharn's fingers as he keeps moaning into the pillow, knuckles turned white from how hard he's gripping it. All Tharn has to do is curl up and spread his fingers and Type does the rest. 

"Has she already had a taste of you?" 

"Th-Tharn, more!" 

"Answer me. Did she get to taste you already?" Tharn grabs Type's hip with his free hand and pushes him down, forcing him to stop all movements. 

"N-no! Hasn't – No! Please, Tharn…"

How Tharn wishes that pillow wasn't covering Type's face right now. How he wishes they were somewhere else with thicker walls so he could watch Type scream his heart out. The sounds he makes are so beautiful and arousing, he wishes he could hear them without restraint. 

"Good boy, that's for me only to taste. Understand?" 

_You're mine_ , he's dying to say. 

"She wouldn't even know what to do with my baby boy. Only I know how you like it baby, don't forget that." 

Tharn wraps his lips around the head of Type's cock and licks it clean with his tongue before he gives it a small suck and pulls back with a popping sound. His fingers keep working inside Type's body as he adds a third one to join the other two. By the time he's finished stretching his beautiful boy, Type is a trembling mess. 

His body keeps writhing on the mattress, and the pillow iwas pulled from his face some time ago when Type decided he'd rather watch Tharn working between his legs than care for how loud he's being. At this point, all he cares about is Tharn and how good he's making him feel. 

Tharn looks up from his fingers buried deep inside his roommate to meet his eyes and smiles softly. Type looks so good right now, all flushed with his messy hair, his eyes are heavy and glazed over, his lips red and puffy. He looks absolutely delicious. 

"Are you ready for me, baby?" 

He knows Type is way past gone when he doesn't even have a snarky remark like ‘ _I've been waiting for ages, asshole’_ but instead nods his head vigorously and reaches out to grip the fabric of Tharn's t-shirt. 

"Off." Type demands, pulling on the fabric as if it was actually offending him. 

Tharn makes quick work of discarding his clothes and smiles when Type just sits there, watching him completely entranced. What surprises him though, is when his roommate hesitantly reaches out to Tharn's cock, pauses for a second and finally wraps his fingers around the shaft. 

It would've been great – because it's the first time he takes such initiative – if it weren't for the fact that Type squeezes and pulls as he looks up at Tharn with threatening eyes, "Get inside me. Now."

_Fuck._

Has he mentioned he's in love? Because he is. He's so in love. 

Type lays back down and spreads his legs invitingly. Tharn barely has the time to roll a condom down his length and coat it with lube before his roommate is already wrapping his beautiful and long legs around his waist and using the force of them to pull him down. 

"Fill me up, asshole. I've waited long enough."

There he is, the Type he knows and loves. His bratty and impatient roommate. 

Tharn grabs at the base of his cock with one hand and wraps the other one around Type's ankle, making his roommate bend that leg.

"I wish you could see yourself from this angle, you look so beautiful." 

Before Type can curse at him, as he was already opening his mouth to do so, Tharn presses and rubs the head of his cock against his entrance before he slowly starts to push in, breaching his body in one slow thrust. Tharn meets his roommate's eyes, heavy lidded and barely opened. 

Pelvis against Type's ass, Tharn stops moving, giving the other some time to adjust and be the one to give him the green light to start moving, which doesn't take too long to happen. 

"Move." Type gasps out, rolling his hips to make his point across.

"Always so needy." He chuckles breathily. 

Tharn lets go of Type's leg and places his hands on either side of head to keep himself upright. He thrusts shallowly at first, in and out, keeping his pace slow and watches as Type starts to relax with each thrust. 

"She'll never be able to give you this, baby, you know that, don't you?" 

Type sobs into the air above him, back arching as he bears down on Tharn's cock and clenches the bedsheets in his fists. 

"Faster, Tharn!" 

Tharn pauses for a moment, then he pushes himself on his knees and grips Type’s hips tightly in his hands. He doesn't give his roommate time to process what's happening before he slams his hips forward roughly and Type cries out, throwing his head back. Tharn is considerate enough of his neighbors to cover Type's mouth with his hand and muffle his loud sounds as his hips speed up, going deeper over and over and making Type see stars. 

The bed creaks from their rough movements, and the slapping of their skins echoes throughout the whole bedroom. Even Tharn is having a hard time keeping his groans toned down, it's in moments like these that he just wants to take Type apart somewhere else, some place where they won't have to hold back. 

Tharn feels something wet run down his fingers and that makes him snap out of it and focus on his roommate. Type has tears rolling down his face and immediately Tharn stops thrusting and pulls his hand from Type's mouth. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Fuck if he hurt Type… 

"No!" Type whines and thrusts down roughly onto his dick.

"Don't stop, don't stop, Tharn! Fuck me, please!" 

Type's eyes snap open and they're filled with tears but beneath that, Tharn doesn't miss the desire clouding the dark hues. 

"Please, please. Fuck me." 

He's now sobbing, hips still working in frustration to take Tharn's cock. 

"I know she'll never give it to me like you do, I – I know she's not you, Tharn!" 

Wh–

Type wraps his arms tightly around Tharn's neck and buries his face against his shoulder, sniffing loudly. 

"She's not you, she's not you, she's not you." Type mumbles against his skin, over and over again and Tharn just melts. 

He cradles the back of Type's head and wraps his other arm around his back, pressing him up against his chest. 

"It's okay baby, shh. Calm down. You know I'm yours, I'm not going anywhere, Type."

"Please don't stop…"

Tharn lays his sweet boy back down and captures his lips in a soft kiss. 

"I'm not stopping, baby."

He debates doing it slow but… slowing down the pace after Type's mini breakdown would probably be too much for him. Well, for the both of them. 

When he starts moving again, he's not as fast and rough as he was before but he's not slow and soft either. They both find a rhythm, with Type rolling his own hips to meet him halfway. The slide in is almost effortless now, and Type makes it especially good by deliberately clenching his muscles. They both moan and this time Tharn mufflers the sounds by kissing Type who eagerly opens his mouth to give Tharn more access. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Type is suddenly gasping loudly and going rigid against him. He's been so far gone for a while now, Tharn wonders how he could even hold back for so long without coming. 

"Oh fuck, Tharn…" Type whimpers into his mouth. "I need–" 

"I know exactly what you need, baby." 

Tharn wraps his fingers around Type's neglected cock and tugs at it in time with his thrusts, making his roommate cling to him harder, almost as if he’s afraid of letting go. 

"Tharn, I'm going to– _yes_! Fuuuuuck!" 

Type screws his eyes shut and tightens all over, muscles tensing up. His mouth drops open and a streak of come hits their stomachs and his hand. He releases his load all over them and then an elated, blissful cry pushes out of him. 

It doesn’t take Tharn much longer, only a few more thrusts of his hips before he is groaning and filling up the condom with his climax. 

Tharn presses his forehead against Type's shoulder and slowly pulls out. He wants nothing more than to cover Type's body with his own but they're both sticky and trying to catch their breath so instead of giving in, he rolls over to lay on his back next to his roommate. 

"Are you okay?" He asks as he glances over at Type who is still breathing deeply. 

His roommate looks at him from the corner of his eyes and only gives a small nod for an answer. 

Well… that's better than nothing. 

Tharn just hopes that tonight changed things for them. It already changed things for him. He didn't know it was possible but he might have fallen harder for Type. 

Hopefully Type is at least considering being more than casual lovers now. They both know things wouldn't work out with Puifai, so it'd be better for him to break things off with her now before it gets messy. 

For now, Tharn will give Type time. That's all he can do.


End file.
